


Bloodstream

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon makes Rachel jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway
> 
>  
> 
> [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Rachel frowned as she looked at Damon talking to Elena in the Grill. Rolling her eyes she stood up from her seat and turned to leave. As she reached the door she jumped seeing Damon in front of her, his blue eyes staring at her, "I was leaving," she said clearly annoyed with him. He knew she was jealous and she wasn't really trying to hide it.

"Something the matter Berry?" he asked his eyebrows shooting upwards as he cocked his head to the side in a questioning stance. He knew his flirting with Elena had gotten under the tiny brunette's skin. It seemed lately he had that affect on her and he liked it. He liked what he did to her. "You look like something is bothering you," he laughed as his eyes caught hers and he reached under her chin, raising it slightly.

When Damon raised her chin Rachel resisted the urge to look at him, "Nothing is wrong Damon," she spat as she soon moved him out of her way and exited the Grill. She wasn't going to let him know that she was affected by his flirting, even if he seemed to already know she was. She hated giving him that satisfaction of knowing.

Damon watched Rachel leave and he rolled his eyes. Looking over at Elena who was waiting on him. Shaking his head he turned and went outside after Berry instead of staying and being with the girl who everyone thought seemingly had his heart, or what was left of it. "It sure seems like it Berry," he said as he caught up with her using his vampire speed.

Jumping when Damon reached her Rachel glared, her brown eyes going darker, "Shouldn't you be in there talking to can't do any wrong Gilbert?" she asked using Elena's last name. She hated Elena right now because Elena had Damon fawning over her. Rachel would do anything to have Damon fawning over her and she knew it was pathetic. She had learned one thing from Finn and that was not to want a man so much, yet here she was in the same position with Damon.

"I should be yes," Damon nodded to her question, "But what can I say I make dumb choices sometimes," he shrugged as he looked at her as they reached her car. Maneuvering himself between her and the driver's side door he crossed his arms. "Not that coming after you was dumb though," he smirked as he caught her eyes again. Any choice that involved Rachel lately was never a dumb one. He hated to admit it but he kind of was starting to like spending time with the girl. "Now tell me what had you and still has you so agitated?" he asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it with her own mouth.

Rachel looked at him, her mouth gaping open when he said he made dumb choices sometimes. So he thought coming after her was dumb. The words stung for a bit until he corrected what he said and her eyebrows rose at that, even more so when she saw the smirk on his lips. His damn perfect smirk. "Why do you care what had me agitated?" she asked shaking her head. Her voice had softened a bit and it was all because of the smirk.

Damon shrugged at her question, "Because I care about you," he said the words coming out of his lips without much thought.

Going silent at his admission for caring towards her, Rachel stepped back some more out of shock. He had just admitted he cared for her. Caring was something and it was something Damon rarely did. "Fine," Rachel said her resistance giving way. "I was jealous of you flirting with Elena," she mumbled before looking down. She knew he had heard her.

Smirking at Berry's admission Damon moved away from the car door, "Why?" he asked as he now stood behind her, his face inches from her ear. "If you want me all you have to do is say so," he whispered again before leaving a light soft kiss on her ear. Smirking more he soon disappeared into the dark.

Rachel stood there for a few moments after hearing his last words, a shiver still running down her spine. Shaking her head she got in her car and started it up. "As if I'll ever say so," she laughed as she drove off towards her house. She would never let Damon know she wanted him.


End file.
